


Être égaux

by CuteCiboulette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: - 501 mots, Alternate Reality, Défi : HP100mots, M/M, post-epilogue
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCiboulette/pseuds/CuteCiboulette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus renifle. Neville l'observe s'éloigner, pensif. Dire qu'un jour, cet homme l'a terrifié. Aujourd'hui, c'est Neville qui le met mal à l'aise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Être égaux

I.  
Neville lisse sa robe de sorcier, soucieux du moindre faux pli. C'est une seconde impression qu'il ne veut pas rater. Il guette le passage du sous-directeur avec la nervosité de l'élève qu'il n'est plus.

« Ah ! Severus ! » l'appelle-t-il comme celui-ci passe devant lui.

Des yeux intransigeants se posent sur lui. Neville frissonne.

« Londubat…

— Allons, nous sommes collègues de travail. Appelle-moi Neville. »

Severus renifle. Neville l'observe s'éloigner, pensif. Dire qu'un jour, cet homme l'a terrifié. Aujourd'hui, c'est Neville qui le met mal à l'aise. Il sourit, le rattrape.

« Severus ! Si tu as besoin… d'ingrédients, tu seras toujours le bienvenu dans ma serre ! »

 

II.  
Il lui dit : « Je suis trop vieux pour toi ».

Neville entend ce tutoiement qu'il a lutté pour obtenir et jubile. Lorsqu'il l'approche, Severus se drape dans toute sa dignité, comme si cela pouvait le protéger de lui, Neville Londubat !

La sensation est exaltante mais Neville cherche avant tout une relation d'égal à égal.

« Tu n'es pas si vieux.

— J'ai vingt ans de plus que toi !

— Ce n'est rien pour des sorciers !

— Je pourrais être ton père ! Cesse de rire ! J'ai été en cours avec tes parents !

— Me parleras-tu d'eux ?

— Sois sérieux !

— Sérieux ? Je le suis toujours puisqu'il s'agit de toi. »

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit pour la communauté LJ hp_100_mots ; 18/07/12  
> Défis : Out of confort zone (AU, crossgen, personnages)


End file.
